There are God,Demigods and now WIZARDS?
by readingaddict24
Summary: Leo, Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia go to hogwarts to help the golden trio defeat You know who. There will be manipulative Dumbledore and nice Snape. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. It would mean so much to me. Also Luna and Snape are Demigods in the story. A special thanks to my Beta, Bright Eyes Illusionist.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. **

Snape POV

Harry Potter was making a Potion with his fellow teammate and best friend Ronald Weasley. They had realised that they had missed a crucial ingredient for the potion. Of course that's when Professor Snape came over to look at their potions.

"Your potion is incorrect, what ingredient did you miss this time?" Asked Professor Snape

"I don't know sir," mumbled Ronald Weasley

"Ten points off Gryffindor"

Severus Snape sighed. Potter wasn't going anywhere in his classes. Potions was an important skill to learn in life. He was the only one who had a chance of defeating You Know Who known as Voldemort. Snape deeply cared about the boy not that he showed it. He was glad Harry had that Granger girl to help him. His father, Lord Hades, hated Voldemort because of all the trouble he was causing in the underworld.

"Your next potion will require extreme skill and precaution. All of the sixth years will be doing this it with you. The potion will not be in your book rather it's my own invention so the instructions will be on the board. The person who does the potion correctly will receive fifty house points. My acquaintance, Alley will be judging," Said Professor Snape

With a wave of his wand Severus enlarged the classrooms. The sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filled the tables.

"You may begin"

Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered the ingredients and started working on the didn't say what colour it should be but the trio got it looking yellow-orange. Hermione checked to make sure they completed it right.

"I will be back, class no talking or messing about. The potion can kill you," said Professor Snape

Harry POV

Ron was suddenly jumping up and down.

"Harry I dare you to follow Snape," said Ron

"I'll do it only because this is the first time he left the class" said Harry

"Don't do it you'll get into to trouble" said Hermione

"Chillax mionie, he can use the invisibility cloak and he's in his office now"

"Okay I'm doing it"

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his bag, slipped it on and crept into Snape's office. Snape was having a conversation with someone.

_He seemed to be saying;_

"_Lady Athena I'm glad you could make it", uttered Snape_

"_It was no big deal when it comes to education and I can check on my two daughters who attend this school", Said Athena_

"_There are two demigods at the school, I didn't notice"_

"_You will go by the name Alley and remember they're making Nectar"_

What's a Demigod and what is Nectar? Harry wondered. He moved out of his hiding spot to get a better look at the person whom Snape was talking too. She was a stormy grey eyed woman wearing a blue knee length dress. Out of nowhere, Professor Snape looked at him in the eye.

"Potter I know your there so get out before I expel you," said an angry looking Snape

Harry came out of his hiding spot, his face red with embarrassment.

"I will give you a quick potion that will make you forget this conversation" He said handing him a potion. Harry left to meet his friends.

"So what did you find out" asked Ron

"All I remember is Snape handing me a potion and telling me I had to drink it," said Harry

"So he caught you and gave you a memory potion, you were lucky he didn't do worse," said Hermione

Professor Snape's friend Alley cam to judge the potions.

"I am Alley, a friend of Snape's and I am here to see who has done the potion correctly. As it is a difficult potion, I don't expect many of you to complete the potion."

Alley was a stormy grey eyed women. She looked cheerful but fierce. She moved around table to table judging each potion. Once she reached Malfoys potion she stayed there for some time. She moved around the classroom swiftly. She finally reached Harry's table and examined the potion. Then she looked at Harry.

"You remind me of someone I know" she said and walked to the front of the room.

"I have made my decision .Unfortunately no one has made the potion correctly, however I would like Snape to award some points to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter as well as Draco Malfoy ,Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle"

"Ten points to Gryffyndor and Slytherin, Class Dismissed," Severus Grumbled

The students ran out of the classroom eagerly. The trio headed back to their common room.

Luna POV

"We are creating the same potion that the sixth years created today earlier, my acquaintance Ally will be judging the potions," said professor Snape "This potion will require extreme skill and precaution. It is very deadly to humans. The instructions will be on the board as it is my own potion"

Professor Snape casted a quick spell on the board and slowly the instructions wrote itself. Luna worked on the potion by herself. Everyone else had a partner or was working in group of threes. Luna concentrated on getting the potion right. When Luna was done, she notice that it was the exact same colour as Nectar which was very weird.

"Your time is up, Alley will be judging "said Professor Snape

Luna looked at Alley and realised it was her mother Athena. That meant professor Snape was a demigod! But who would be his godly parent. Athena went over table to table judging and examining each potion. When she came to Luna's table she smiled at her. Athena finished judging the potions.

"I have made up my decision the only person out of all of fifth and sixth year students who completed the potion Corrected is Luna Ni I meant Lovegood. I have a small gift for her. She will collected it after class"

"Congratulations to Luna for the first person to complete it correctly and fifty points to Ravenclaw, Luna stay behind," said Snape

"Professor Snape is a Demigod He is a son of Hades or as we gods call him the secret son of hades," said Athena

"Call me Snape, I was a Demigod wizard so I was exempt from the prophecy and No one but the gods know that I'm a Demigod," said Severus

"What about the Demigod wizard spell, I'll still have Dyslexia when I get in contact with a demigod," said Luna

"I'll do a spell that removes your dyslexia when you're in the wizarding world"

Snape casted the spell and everything was much better.

"Snape I want you to swear on the River Styx that you will protect Luna from any harm to the best of your abilities" said Athena

"I swear on the River Styx"

Athena handed Luna a small package, inside was a small bracelet full of little charms.

"It will allow your demigod abilities to show through because I have a feeling you will need it soon"

Athena left with a flash.

"You'd better head back to your classes now"

"I should and I'd just let you know that I don't believe in nargles and that sort of stuff it was my wizarding world disguise," said Luna

"That's impossible Luna not believing in Nargles and that sort of stuff, it's like Malfoy being nice to Potter", Snape muttered to himself though Luna heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was busy with school and other stuff. I'll do my best to update faster.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Guest user Brooke**

**HestiaGirlOnFire**

**Awesome As Annabeth for reviewing**

**Please please review, it would mean so much to me**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

Snape POV

Severus Snape's father Lord Hades, wanted him at the underworld to discuss a matter with him . Snape shadow travelled to the underworld to meet his father.

"What do you require, father?" asked Snape

"Well there is an evil wizard that goes by the name Voldemort in your world. He has cut his soul into seven pieces and it is causing havoc in the underworld. He is very difficult to kill and is killing many people in your world I believe, "said Lord Hades

"Yes, I work for him as a spy for Dumbledore "Snape sneered

"I have a task for you. You will need to convince your head master to allow demigods from Camp Half-Blood to attend the Wizarding School. They will help the boy to defeat Voldemort. Do you understand Snape?"

"Yes father,"

"Beware of your headmaster he is manipulative and has had a tragic past. He will use you and the other like his pawn. Be careful Snape. Also it is time we reveal yourself to the Demigods"

Snape's fist clenched. He had trusted Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew all of his secrets. His love for lily, his alcoholic father and the maurders bulling

"Yes father,"

"That is all, you may leave"

Snape shadow travelled back to his quarters in Hogwarts. He was just in time. Dumbledore knocked on the door.

"Where have you been Severus, I was looking for you everywhere" said Dumbledore

"I had recently found out that I had some relatives from my father side and I had decided to meet them, Said Snape

"I thought you hated you father"

"Things have changed, I also have a favour that you can do for me."

"What can I do for you Severus?"

"Well I have recently found out that there are wizards in America and I was thinking if we could have them over to teach them about Wizarding traditions. They know very little due to the small number wizards in America"

"How many students are there in the Wizarding School in America?"

"5 students"

"They can come but they will have to be sorted"

"Thank you Albus , I have a class to prepare for now. Goodbye"

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphp

Leo POV

Leo was building something in Bunker 9. He didn't know what it was for the moment.

He heard Clarrise yell, "Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Chiron wants you at the big house "

Leo walked over to the big house. To his surprise Lord Hades was there. The others came right after.

"You may have been wondering why I called you 5 and not the others. Lord Hades has a quest for you, I'll let him explain" said Chiron

"A long while ago Goddess Hectate granted a group of people magic. These people later became known as wizard. They have created their own community and have schools. The Wizards are having a big problem. An evil wizard by the name Lord Voldemort called you know who in the wizarding world is killing innocent people due to their blood type. See there are people who have two wizarding parents. They are known as pureblood and safest. Then there are those with one wizarding parent and ones with no wizarding parentage. These are the one Lord Voldemort targets the most, in realities he is like Kronus. A friend of mine and Lady Hecate asked me to help them. Your task is to attend Hogwarts and help the Golden trio and the good people" said Lord Hades

"Wow whoa wow are you saying that there are Gods, Demigods and Wizards?" said Leo

"Pretty much, do you accept the quest?" asked Lord Hades

"Were in "the five said in unison

"There are two demigods in the school, we have Luna Nightgrove known as Luna Lovegood daughter of Athena, the other one will be for you to find out, you will be leaving in two day. No one knows that your demigods so I suggest for you to keep it low. Goodbye for now " said Lord Hades leaving in a flash

"So Luna, my half-sister is a witch. That's why she is away so much" said Annabeth

Luna POV

Luna was walking down the corridor/courtyards when she heard her name mentioned. She went closer to where the voice were. She looked glanced at the people who mentioned her name. It was none other than her best friend Ginny Weasly and her friends harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermionie granger. They continued to walk to the Great Hall. Luna slipped on her Invisibility bracelet. It was like Annabeth's hat but the bracelet had a time limit, one Hour. She raced after them invisible.

She heard them Say:

"Luna's just Luna and there's nothing you could do about", said harry

"Yeah but Luna believes in all sort of weird things and is all dreamy", said Ginny

"So are you embarrassed of your own friend just because she's weird", said Ron

"Yes", squeaked Ginny

"I'm ashamed to call you my sister Ginny, Luna is weird like Neviles Clumsy but to actually admit that your ashamed of your best friend is Horrible," Yelled Ron

"Ron's right Ginny, How would Luna be feeling right now if she had heard all this", Said Hermionie

A thousand thoughts swirled into Luna's mind. She was mad, mad that her friend has spoken about her like that. She was Furious. She almost trusted her with her big secret but now she knows that she can't trust Ginny but the others she can.

Luna removed her bracelet and faced Ginny.

"She would have felt disappointed. Angry and glad she didn't trust her with her big secret," Luna said running away.

At that moment the school bully Draco Malfoy was there to torment her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Luna

"I see that the traitors and mudblood broke up with you and now you only have your nargesl and stupid creatures for company," said Draco

"you don't know what I can do Malfoy, "she said letting some of her demigod instincts take over

"What are you going to do loony, send some nargles at me?"

"No but I can do this" she said punching him in the face but he managed to doge it. He pulled out his wand and casted some spells but she deflected all of them. Luna kicked him multiple time while he casted spells. Luna did her best to avoid getting hit. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she continued to fight and hoped that he wouldn't pick on her again .A small crowd had gathered over to watch. In a final attempt Luna kicked him the guts. He fell over hitting the floor with a thud.

"DRACO MALFOY, LUNA LOVEGOOD, IN MY OFFICE NOW," yelled professor Snape.

The small crowd that had gathered ran off.

The two of them head over to Professor Snape's Office flustered.

"What was going on" he asked

"Well I was doing the usual stuff when loony attacked me," said Draco Malfoy

"Draco insulted me so I decided to attack him," said Luna

"Both of you will receive 1 week of detention, Luna stay back,"

Luna stayed back wondering why.

"You should not let your demigod instincts take over, remember you have to keep your act and some demigods will be coming over in a few days,"

"Yes professor Snape and I have class now may I be excused?"

"Yes off you go"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for the long update again. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you do to when your reading it.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favourite**

**Special thanks to Awesome as Annabeth and Lilymassfield for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter**

**Chapter3**

Leo POV

The five were set to fly to Hogwarts this afternoon. Leo packed his bag with his clothe, mechanical gear, pen and paper for his ideas and a photo of his mum Esperanza who had died in a fire. It reminded him of his terrible past. He continued to work on a project of his. This one was like binoculars but could had infra frayed vision and could detect any movement.

A few hours later, it was just before their time for them to fly off to England. Lord Hades had wanted to see those going on the quest before they leave. Lord Hades was waiting for them in the big house along with Lady Hecate.

"We forgot to mention a few things, Lady Hecate will explain "said Lord Hades

"You will need to receive wands, Also the school you are currently on holiday so you will be staying at a place called leaky cauldron. Luna will be meeting you there .You will buy your books from a place called Flourish and Blots. You will also have a tour of Hogwarts provided by the headmaster and a staff member." Said lady Hecate

"Here are your wands"

She pulled out five different types of wands from her satchel.

"For Percy, 13 and a half inches walnut phoenix feather, slightly springy"

She handed Percy his wand. He was now casting fake spells through the sky.

"We're actually going to do this, were going to be wizard and shoot spell"

"Abracadabra "he said

"For Annabeth, 14 inches, vine wood, dragon string quite flexible"

She handed Annabeth her wand and she examined it like a book. Leo couldn't wait until he received his wand.

"For Thalia, 14 blackthorn, unicorn hair supple"

She handed Thalia her wand and she beamed with pride.

"These are amazing" she said

"For Nico, 12 and half inches Rowan, unicorn hair, quite flexible "

She handed Nico his wand.

"Cool" he said

Finally it was time for Leo to get his wand. _What kind of wood would it be, How long is it?_

"Last but not least, Leo Valdez 12 inches Mahogany dragon string quite flexible "

She handed Leo his wand and he swished it in the air then bought it down pointing at Percy.

"Expelliarmus" he said. Sparks shot out of Leo's wand targeting Percy. Percy wand flipped out of his hand and landed on the floor with a thud.

The others looked stunned.

"H …How did you do that" asked Percy, his face was still white recovering from the shock of the spell.

It was not Leo who answered but Lady Hecate.

"He did a spell"

Leo looked at her for more information

"You casted an actual spell that allows the opponents wand to fly out"

"That's so cool, you did it without knowing" said Percy

"Just a random word shot out of my mouse" said Leo

Leo was ecstatic. He was the first person to do magic.

"I suggest you read over some over the spells before leaving, remember you will be in 6th grade which is about year 9 or 10. You will be departing in one hour. I suggest you say your goodbyes and Nico, Percy. Let's hope Zeus doesn't kill you." Said Lady Hecate disappearing.

Leo went to the Hephaestus cabin to say goodbye to his siblings Nyssa and Jake. He wasn't that close to the others. He gathered his step brothers and sisters. They came right away He had an important announcement to make.

"As you know I'm going on a quest, Nyssa and Jake will be the leaders while I'm gone. Listen to them. Give them the same respect as you give me. Now someone tell Chiron about the change."

One of Leo's siblings went to tell Chiron about the change of leadership. He ushered Nyssa and Jake into bunker nine.

"Good luck, cabin nine's not going to be the same without you" said Jake

"Thanks"

"Have fun and stay out of trouble" said Nyssa

'ain't going to happen but I'll do my best, I have to pack a few things I'll catch you guys later "

Leo went over to his hand made bedside table and grabbed a precious photo of his mother and him when he was eight. They went over to the airport. Their flight was due any second. They checked in and got on the flight. Leo had a seat next to the window since NICO, Thalia and Percy hated heights. It was going to be a long flight.

After seven long hours of jokes and games. They arrived at London airport. Leo had no idea who their escort was going to be. They collected their luggage and scanned the sea of people for anyone holding a card having their names. Annabeth finally spotted Luna with her father. She was holding a card saying exchange students (wizard).Around it there were word in Greek.

"There she is", said Annabeth

"Who is?" replied Leo

"Luna you dumb brain"

Annabeth ran over to Luna with the 4 closely behind her.

"Hello cousins" said Luna

"Hello" the 5 coursed

Luna pulled Thalia and Annabeth into a tight hug.

"We'll be taking you to the leaky cauldron, were you will be staying and your dyslexia wont effect you too much, off we go"

They followed Luna into a hidden area. Trees blocked the entrance. Unfortunately they didn't notice the sneaky police guard who had followed them. Slowly moving towards where they were. Something wasn't right about him.

"Were going to do something called apparition which is moving from one place to another and NICO you'll be shadow traveling to the leaky cauldron. Percy, Annabeth hold on to my dad Thalia hold on to Nico and Leo grab me. On the count of three, one two three"

Leo thought he'd saw someone touching Luna as he grabbed her soft hand. In a matter of seconds they disappeared and appeared into a strange store. A man they had never seen before was with them.

"Who is this dude?" asked Leo

"I believe it's a muggle police officer" said Luna's father

Leo tried to remember what a muggle was, _muggle mortal he thought _. Nico had passed out and now where lying down on the tables. Leo glanced at the guy. He was tall and bulky. He had blue eyes, short black hair and was wearing black boots. He had a long scar across his right cheek and a a grin on his face.

"I think I know this guy" said Percy

They all turned to look at Percy

"A while ago just after the second war this guy appeared, he said he'd been snooping around and he somehow found about the demigods and tried to kill me. I don't know why he's dressed as a policeman though " said Percy

"That was my simple disguise and now I'm about to do the same as I did to you percy to these wizards"

He grabbed Luna and Mr Lovegoods wands and broke them. He pulled out his own wand from his pocket and casted a spell that pinned them against the wall.

"That was little gift from Hecate, BE Prepared to Die"

Leo shouted the first word that came to his mind. Annabeth looked like she was planning to escape. The others looked dumbfounded .

"HELP, anyone HELP us" Leo yelled

Wizards came out of the leaky cauldron to see what was happening. The guy casted some spells across them to knock them stiff down. More wizards came to fight. But as they existed the door, the guy shot spells at them. How was Leo going to escape? He could see the Headlines on Olympic tabloid. Death by a Mortal.

"Hang on I have an idea" Luna said

Leo saw Luna pull out a gold coin from her pocket. Leo prayed to Athena and Hephaestus what she was going to do was going to work. No more wizards came outside.

"Probably think were not good enough" he muttered quietly to his self

"Now for the big Death, I James Velrado is a mortal descended of the gods and wizards. Both wizard and demigod who have not given me their powers, they will pay. In the Name of Lady Hecate I will kill you all" he yelled

"Mr Lovegood first, my enemy today is the day I destroy you, I bring you down like you have done many years ago" He said

"No James you are better than this" Mr Lovegood said

_Why wasn't anyone helping? Come on wizards help_. Leo thought. James bought thee knife back and struck it forward but just then James was grabbed by a kid with a lightning scar. Another girl had grabbed his wand while the other kid helped Mr Lovegood to his feet. The girl stunned James bringing down to the fall.

They got up to and dusted themselves. Soon wizards came out of the leaky cauldron to help the fallen. Leo took a look at them three.

"Guys I think those are the students who we have to protect not the other way around" Leo said in Greek

"Who are you guys? I haven't seen you around here before" asked Harry

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, these are the exchange students from America who will be staying at Hogwarts for the time Being". "Meet Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo and Thalia said Luna

"Thanks for saving us" said Percy

"No problem"

They said their Hello's and went inside the leaky cauldron. The five saw the wizards giving them strange looks and they walked by. Mr Lovegood sat down and told them he'd meet them later. They went to a brick wall were Hermione tapped some bricks with her wand reviling a hole. Leo watched as the bricks parted creating enough space so they could go through. They went through the hole and arrived in a place. There were many people and shops.

"Well Here we guys, Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Harry

**How did you like my oc, I decided to put him there because**

** I think its nice that Voldemort always waits until the end of the school year to try and kill his flaws, Voldemort really cares about Harry's education.**

**Please read/review/follow/fave**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited.

Special thanks to Lera and Awesome as annabeth ,for reviewing

guest and lilymasefield -i edited the last chapter to make it less confusing,thanks for pointing that you're still confused you can either pm or review it.

SOPA IS BACK once more and its trying ban Fanfiction,tumblr,deviantart,parts of youtube,google and much the petition to stop Sopa

please sign the petition

:/peti .g ov/petition/stop-sopa -2014/q0Vkk 0Zr

(no spaces)

Disclamer:I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Also thanks to my Beta Mort Dans La Nuit

Meeting with Malfoy

A mob of papartise came in from all directions. They started asking question. "harry how do you feel saving these wizards from death?" "who are these wizards anyways". Questions flooded in and photos were being taken.

"Were probably going to to be asked some questions but the only way you can actually escape from the crow is by hiding, being invisible or disappearing ,I'll let the order handle this one," said Harry

"Who?", asked Annabeth

"nothing" said Hermione

"On the count of three were going to run in the crowd and arrive at that book shop flourish and bolts okay, one two three" said Harry

Leo ran into the crowds of wizards all trying to take a photos of the boy who lived. He saw nico disappear into the shadows until he reached the bookshop. He managed to make out the words flourish and bolt. He stepped inside the shop and found that he was last. _Typical, always last at everything _he thought.

"I'm assuming you will be in 6th year with us. You need to get your books and uniform, the books are on the booklist" said Hermione

"We already have our uniforms and our wands" said Annabeth

Leo knew she was lying, Lady Hecate and Hades mentioned nothing about uniform. Annabeth passed papers around to the demigods besides luna. He assumed it was the booklist. He scanned the booklist. They had to get:

The standard book of spells(grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced potion making by Liabatusborage

Confronting the faceless

A GUIDE TO ADVANCE TRANSFIGURATION BY EMERIC SWITCH

Advance ancient runes translation

He glanced at luna list. It was different from his.

"I'm in 5th grade "she said

It was like she was reading his mind. Leo followed the golden trio as they grabbed the appropriate books. It seemed like Hermione was taking more books than the rest. _Another Annabeth_ he thought.

"Have you got your money with you?" harry asked

It was not Annabeth but luna who replied"I'll be paying for them,harry"

They payed for the books and went out to get ice cream. Leo got 3 scoops of chocolate ice cream. They sat down on the bench and started talking. In about twenty minutes, Leo had known a lot about the trio's life almost as he had been friends with them forever. Luna must have talked to them had learned that Harry's parents had been killed by an evil wizard Voldemort. The wizard had killed many non magical people especially those wizards whom their parents were the years time harry had fought Voldemort in many the summer he lived with his aunt and her horrible family as he was an only child. Ron had 7 siblings and was the the second youngest. Both his parents were wizards and money was tight for them. His older brothers, bill Charlie and percy had graduated school and the twins left the school. He also learned that Hermione was a muggleborn and both her parents were demigods tried to keep low with the monsters and gods.

They had stood up to leave when the wizards saw a friend of theirs

"There's Dean, Seamus, and Neville lets go over and say hello" said Ron

The demigods stayed where they were.

"How'd you like them so far" asked Percy

"They're great, Annabeth is another me and the rest are okay "said Annabeth

"I'm going to go for a walk, you guys coming?" asked Nico

The demigods walked down the road when they saw a blonde haired boy wearing wizarding robes walking approached them.

"Look what we got here"said the blonde kid

"Exchange students,and who are you?"said Percy

"Malfoy,Draco Malfoy"

"oh so you're one of the evil dudes around here,the ones being mean to Luna" said Annabeth

"Watch it mudbloods,you'll be dead before you know it"

" Excuse me but What did you call us?," said Thalia

"Mudbloods"

At once Thalia,Nico,Percy,Annabeth and Leo punched,kicked and attacked Draco in all ways tried to attack and shoot spells but his efforts were was overtaking by the demigods the demigods had eventually stopped attacking him,he was lying on the floor with a blood nose and a broken arm were twisted in an excruciating had burn marks on his clothe and knew he caused that.

A passerby who had watched the scene gathered people around to help the boy.

"Oh great,Look what we've done,What do we do know?" said Annabeth

"Um now might be a good time to run!"said leo pointing to the group of wizards who were coming to them.

Leo was used to had run away from seven foster homes and from the was no ran until they reached the bookshop in which they had been an hour had crashed into to blonde girl , turned around and saw the trio there as well.

"Where were you guys,we were looking for you everywhere?" asked Luna

"Well since you guys decided to meet up with your friends we decided to go for a little walk which kind of ended up with a disaster" said Percy

"Let me guess you got into a fight with malfoy and you smashed him and now he's probably injured with bruises and broken arms" said Luna

"Pretty much it" said Annabeth

"How did you know,Luna?" asked Hermione

"These are my cousins and you get to know them overtime"

Dumbledore along with other members of the order walked in.

"After your little incident with malfoy,we thought we might find you here" said Dumbledore"As you deliberately caused harm to mister malfoy here,we are here to give you a suitable about a two weeks of detention with professor snape and two weeks of detention with Professor Mcgonagall as it was snape who mentioned about you guys"

"Okay" said the demigods

"farewell see you at hogwarts"said Dumbledore as he left with a flash

"Who's Snape?" asked Annathe

"Only the meanest potion teacher ever,some say he was a death eater but dumbledore trusts him so do we"Answered Ron"Any way i think its time you went back to the leaky cauldron,its going to close soon and we have to leave ,nice meeting you guys"

I hope you enjoyed this read review follow all next week


End file.
